18 September 1997 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *Peel ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-18 ; Comments *The earliest available audio for Radio Eins. Deduced to be from 18th September, therefore the 4th show *Thanks to Eddie Berlin Sessions *none (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' *Drags: Conspiracy (album - Stop Rock And Roll) Estrus *Justin Berkovi: End Up Smiling (EP - Gravel Heart) Sativae TIVA011 played 16 September 1997 *Hydroplane: New Monotonic FM (album – Hydroplane) Drive In *''John played 4 tracks from Fall's Levitate last week, and hadn't heard the rest of the LP until this week. He doesn't know whether this is a long overdue change of direction for the band or the start of a terminal decline....'' *Fall: Quartet Of Doc Stanley (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP9 played 04 September 1997 *Lonnie Mack: Chicken Pickin' (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 played 18 September 1997 *Delgados: Sucrose (album - BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRSCD037 played 18 September 1997 *Der Rhythmusmann: Die Krötenwanderung (v/a 12") Neuropol NP: 001 *Beatnik Filmstars: Star In Descent (7" - Off-White Noize EP) Merge MRG 122 *Webb Pierce: There Stands The Glass *El Hombre Trajeado: Logo (7") Flotsam & Jetsam SHaG015 *''John apologises for relating the next tale in English, about the time the Four Brothers played at his birthday'' *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo *''John had played Fall's Inch unreleased single on the second Radio Eins show.'' *Fall: 4 1/2 Inch (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP9 *Vice: The Pressure (12" - The Pressure EP) Tresor TRESOR 75 *Selecter: Too Much Pressure *Thingy: SK5 (album - Songs About Angels, Evil And Running Around On Fire) Headhunter HED 067 *Magic Dirt: Super Tear *''flip to File 2 during above track'' *DJ X.Plorer/Dee'Pulse: Mad Skills (12" - Mad Skills / Trainspotting) Case Invaders 03 *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 *Fall: Jungle Rock (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP9 *Eska: Finding It So Hard To Do So Little (7" EP - Last Man On The Moon) Scared Of Girls GIRL 004 *DJ Gavi B: Absence (12" - The Tonic Clonic EP) Magma GAMT 4 *2/5 BZ: I'm Not Joking (album - 2/5 BZ) CDR *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: King Of The Surf Guitar (album - Better Shred Than Dead) Rhino R2 72631 *Gaffers: You're Not One of Them (?) (album - Rotor Slow Rotor Fast) Tug Rec TUG 061 *Quazar: Seven Stars '97 (12" - Ninety-Seven Stars) Superstition SUPERSTITION 2078 *Fall: Ol' Gang (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP9 *Dymaxion: Mme Commander (7" EP - Dymaxion) Roomtone RM 004 *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Rockin' In The Free World (album - Arc-Weld) Reprise File ;Name *1) John Peel On Radio Eins - 1997A.mp3 *2) John Peel On Radio Eins - 1997B.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:01:05 *2) 00:55:46 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:1997 Category:Radio Eins Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online